In both commercial and industrial facilities, particularly those that process food, the interior surfaces, such as the walls, are subject to frequent cleaning. The surfaces are cleaned with hot water, typically at least 140° F. and often as much as 160° F. Detergents, often containing chlorine, are used in the hot water to emulsify grease and kill bacteria. Over time, the combination of chemicals and hot water deteriorate the finishes on these interior surfaces. For example, a paint finish begins to crack, peel and chip or may be marred. The walls, often constructed of insulated metal panels in those facilities that process foods at colder temperatures, may have begun to rust and corrode. There may also be holes or dents in the walls or seams between various construction materials that trap water and bacteria, and are difficult to clean.
The facility owner may then decide, perhaps urged by health inspectors, to recondition the facility. Often reconditioning is limited to simple and traditional painting because a prolonged shutdown of production operations for more extensive reconditioning efforts is prohibitive. Eventually, the facility may become so deteriorated that complete reconditioning is required, assuming that the facility can be reconditioned at all.
There is thus a need for a way to recondition such facilities that is more durable than traditional and simple painting but which can be completed without loss of production time so as not to impede facility operations.